Code Geass: Kallen of the Rebellion R1
by GeassedB2
Summary: What if Lelouch wasn't the only one that got Geass on that day he meet the witch. Would have things Changed because of Kallens power. Oh it will change dramatically. Suck at summaries, M for violence and cussing, and maybe some lemon. Hope You enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm starting another fan fic. This is once again a Code Geass story and is Kallen and Lelouch. I plan on doing a Cornielia/ Lelouch and a Euphy/ Lelouch story as well. Well I have been thinking what would have happened of if it wasn't just our favorite black haired demon, if it was the ace herself also got a Geass, would it be the same or different. Well I guess we will find out uh? Lol Well here you go Code Geass: Kallen of the Rebellion.

Disclaimer I don't Own Code Geass or its characters.

Today was the day Kallen was suppost to return to school, originally she was suppost to go help steal what the resistance thought was posion gas, but Ohgi had told her that school need her more. She pleaded with him to let her go but she was told no. So today she had to act like the sick girl she hated. She was top of her class even tho she didn't go to school have the time because of the resistance. She finally got up and put her bra on. She didnt understand why women was forced to where these bastardly things, They just hold up something that holds up by themselves. They feel horrible. She sighed and got on her Ashford uniform. She slipped the dress shirt first and then pulled on the jacket tightning the belt on the jacket. Then she did the tie and finally pulled her skirt up and snapping the buttons. She brushed her hair and left her room heading for the huge kitchen where her disgrase of a mother was cooking, like the maid she was.

"Hello Miss. Stadtfeld, how is your morning." Kallen's mom / maid asked.

"Im fine, can I have breathfest, I need to be heading to school.." Kallen said matter of factly.

"Yes of course milady Kallens mom said handing her a plate of 2 eggs, buisuits and grave, hashbrowns and a couple of pieces of bacon. She ate her meal and got away from her mother as fast as she could, That wasn't her mother she was a failer. She left the house as she grabbed her bag and left. She got to the bus stop and got inside the bus going to school. Once she got there she walked to her first class. She sat down at her desk acting like the sick girl, not really paying attention to the teacher at the front of the class. He could have been the teacher from Charlie Brown. All she heard _ha bla bla bla ha bla._ Then someone touched her she looked over to see a violet eyed boy. It was Lelouch.

"Hello there, do you need something Lelouch?" Asked faking being nice.

"Yes,well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as i gamble. I know your dad is a noble so you should be familiar with the game chess?' Lelouch asked her. She new a lot about the game chess, she was good at it herself so she decided why not.

"Sure I'll go. And yes I do know a lot about chess, I play it as well."

"Oh really,whats your favorite piece?" Lelouch asked her.

"Personally I like the black queen, it's like a rebellion with each hit brought by her. She moves gracefully and even if she is captured, she is sure to return to bring down the hammer on anyone in her way." Kallen said to lelouch. He lookes at her a little taken back and a little shocked. "What is yours?"

"The black king, the most powerful piece on the board, if he is captured its game over but if he leads that battle there can be many twist and turns. If he leads correctly his commarads will follow him no matter what he does, but if he makes just one mistake they will turn on him ( Yeah like they did to u on Episode 19 of R2, lol sorry just had to) like he was nothing. As long as he survives the rest can be trashed. The only one that he would be hurt if he lost was his queen. With the black queen and the black king together they can be nearly unstoppable." Lelouch said. Kallen agreed to it every bit too. If the king stayes back he gets captured, but if he moves he won't.

"Thats pretty deep Lelouch, seemes like you put a lot of thinking to that." Kallen stated to him.

"I have, believe me I have a reason to." Lelouch responded his face getting darker. Then he lighted up. "Yeah, Rivalz was going to go with me, but he got a date, so he said i could take his motorcycle to the Nobles house."

"Cool, you know how to drive it?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah he gave me lessons a month ago." Lelouch stated before looking up. "Well if your going lets get out of here and head back off before Shirley finds me, she hates it when I gamble." He said chuckling. As he said it Kallen couldn't help, but laugh as well as they both raised there hand. Not a minute later they was out on the highway going to the nobles house.

When they arrived a old man was facing a noble and was getting beaten bad. He had about half his pieces gone, and was getting set up. As the old man say Lelouch and Kallen he thanked god that he was saved.

"Oh what do we have her. A school boy and his little girlfriend here to save the day, oh how cute." The noble said manicuring his nails. Lelouch only smiled and asked Kallen a question.

"How long do you think we will have til we have to head back to school Kallen?"

"Um, most likely 20 minutes or so if we hurry." Kallen said a bit slowly.

"Well that means I will need 9 minutes to drive safely." Lelouch said as Kallen went wide eyed. He was only giving himself only 9 minutes!

"9 minutes thats only 20 seconds per move." Noble said a little surprised as Lelouch grabbed his black king. "Of course he would start with the king." Kallen thought smiling to herself.

"Enough time." Lelouch said bluntly.

"Hmm you start with the King ha ha baha ha." The noble said laughing like a mad man while Lelouch only smiled.

Around 8 minutes and 52 seconds Lelouch made his final move.

"And I believe thats checkmate." Lelouch said to the shocked noble. The noble gave Lelouch a lot of money if he kept quiet which he did. when they was leaving Kallen said.

"8 minutes and only 58 seconds, thats really impressive Lelouch."

"Those nobles are so easy and they always pay out of pride." Lelouch said getting in the motorcycle turning it on.

"I knew you would start with the king, thats just like you." Kallen said with a laugh. Normally she hated Britannians, but Lelouch wasn't like most Brits.

"Well like I said before, if a king don't lkead, how does he suspect his saboriunts to follow." As he said this a huge truck honked at them wanting them to move, as it hinked again it swerved left, it went down a ramp and crash. Lelouch stopped the bike and got it wanting to help. As he looked at the truck both Kallen and him saw a form of a girl say. "There you 2 are." As they ignored it Lelouch ran down the ramp wanting to help as Kallen looked at the truck then it dawn on her.

"Oh my god Ohgi!" Kallen screamed running at the truck, Lelouch a little confused. It seemed like she knew them. Kallen and Lelouch yelled try to see in the truck, Kallen a little louder then Lelouch and the all of the sudden the truck went back quickly making the two teens fall inside the truck. As they fell Kallen hit her head on the gas container knocking her out. Lelouch grabbed her and took her to the side of the truck tried to call 911, but no conection "Shit!"

Later when Kallen awoke she heard a lot of gun fire and was confused. She started to groan from her head, it hurt a lot.

"Shush Kallen, the Glasgo just went to go attack the Britannians." Lelouch said, Kallen noticing he didn't say the police, he said Britannian, and with that Britannian with a bunch of distaste. Could he hate Brit.. No he's a loyal dog to. But something was odd so she asked a bold question hoping she was right.

"Why do you hate Britannia Lelouch." Kallen asked.

"Why would you say I hate Britannia?" Lelouch fired back.

"Because the way you spat Britannia every time you have said it." Kallen said.

"Why did you care so much about the people in the truck. And also you knew who there where." Lelouch said narrowing his eyes.

"No I didn't, they're terrirousts!" Kallen told him not wanting him to know, but he saw through her.

"Just spill it Kallen who are you really, if you do that I will tell you why I hate those damn Britannians." Lelouch offered, as Kallen went wided eyed. Why would a Brit hate his own country. What could have happend for him to hate them so bad. Kallen sighed giving in to his request.

"You have to fucking swear on what ever Is up there that you won't tell anyone," Kallen told him giving him a look.

"I swear your secret is safe with me If my secret stayes that way just between me and you." Lelouch said, not won't her to think him insane.

"It is ok. Well my mother is Japanese and my dad is Britannian." Kallen told Lelouch.

"Halfblood?" lelouch mumbled shocked.

"Yes, but I hate Britannians, they are so cruel to everyone, I want to stop them so I join a resistance group. The weak girl you know is a mask, a lie." Kallen said to him seriously. Lelouch knodded.

"Whats your real last name Kallen?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Kozuki. Kallen Kozuki." Kallen told him. "So I told you mine you tell me yours."

"Do you know of the the britannian prince and princess that 'died in 2010'."

"No" Kallen answered.

"Well I do, There names was Nunnally Vi Britannia and .. Lelouch Vi Britannia." Lelouch said as Kallen looked at him, then as it hit her she went wide eyed again for like the fifth time that day.

"You.. are .. Prince.. Lelouch. Vi.. Britannia?" Kallen stamered.

"Sadly and technocally yes, but you want to know why I stand infront of you?" Lelouch asked as Kallen only nodded. "My mother was Empress Marianne was maried to Charles Zi Britannia. Shortly after my mom had my sister, she was killed in our home. My poor sister was caught in the cross fire. My mother was gone and my sister crippled. I was depressed like you couldn't believe. So I went to the all mighty himself. When I asked why he didn't protect her he said my sister was weak and dispossible. I gave up my right to the thrown. Then he said I was dead to him and he sent us here to Japan as hostages, as bate. Thats why to this day I swear to chrush Britannia!" Lelouch said getting more angry by the second. Kallen looked at him one in shook and amazement. as she stepped backwards she touched the gas chamber and it opened up. As it did, they saw a beautiful green haired girl bounded was inside it. Kallen looked at Lelouch.

"It wasn't poison gas at all, its just this girl, Lelouch, help me untie her." Kallen said, as they went to go grab her the truck stopped and sound like it was crashed. When it stopped Lelouch and Kallen opened up the side of the truck so they could leave and check on Kallen's friends. When they went to untie the girl again, all of a sudden a military soldier came out of no where and spin kicked Leouch in the face. As Lelouch started to get back up, the soldier kicked him back down not even paying attention to Kallen. She saw a chance and grabbed the soldier not letting him move so Lelouch could stand.

"Damn it, don't use it. Stealing poison gas to use on the innocent, what pride is in that?" The soldier yelled said getting loose after not to hit him again.

"If this was even posion gas which it isn't, the posion gas would have been made in Britannia. If you dont want innocent getting hurt, why dont you ablidurate BRITANNIA!" Lelouch said walking forward in the light, as the soldier took off his mask.

"Lelouch, its me, it's Suzaku." The Japanese boy said.

"Suzaku your in the military?" Lelouch said taken back.

"Lelouch you are a..." Suzaku started as he heared a voice. His commander.

"Private Suzaku, what are you doing? " The commander asked him.

"Sir I thought this was poison gas" Suzaku stated.

"You disobeyed orders, but its ok. With your excellent military acheviments I will let it slide for this once if you kill those two with this." The commander said giving Suzaku a gun pointing it at Kallen and Lelouch who was both scaried to death. They didn't want to die like this, tey had so much left, then Suzaku spoke.

"I can't."

"That's a order Private!" The commander yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't, i can't kill civilians, I can't follow your orders."

"Well mthats a shame then, now die." The commander said shooting Suzaku then pointing it at the teens. "Well it looks like you are just Britannian students. Well you know the true plan so you are not allowed to live, starting with you girly." He continued pointing the gun up at Kallens head, tears starting to fall. "Its a shame such a good looking girl has to die like this." He said going to pull the trigger then... BOOM!

The truck exsploded and Lelouch and Kallen grabbed the girl and ran Kallen crying over her lose friend in the truck. As they got to the tunnels they untied the girl, Lelouch getting livied.

"This is your fault isn't it!" Kallen smacked him then in the tunnel.

"It isn't her fault, we don't know why shes wanted and why they lied about the gas." Kallen told him stating the facts, Lelouch looked down on the ground.

"Your right, Im sorry." Lelouch said. They grabbed the girl going up stairs, almost out. They looked and saw the guards doing a last check. Then Lelouch's phone rang. As he looked at his phone in shock, Kallen facepalmed. He was going to be the death of her. He answered and ended the call pulling out his battery in his phone but to late. The officers grabbed them and pulled them up.

"Now now school girl, where was we, oh I remember I was going to shoot you." The commander said pulling the trigger, the bullet coming toward Kallen's head and then.

"They mustn't die!" The green hair girl yell getting in front of Kallen getting shot in the head. Her body falling down as Lelouch caught her, him completely in shock.

"Y-you Killed this girl." Lelouch mumbled scaried for his life, just like Kallen.

"We was told to keep her alive if possible, but It waan't so we will have to tell them the poor girl was tourchered to death then as we came her kidnappers killed themselves." The commander told them. As they bought thought.

"He just killed the innocent girl, now we are going to die, I haven't even done with my life. Oh Nauto/Nunnally I love you so much. I want to make this world a better place, but now we are going to die." They thought then both faces getting darker. "The hell with that! Only if I had power! The power to get us away from this place, the power to live!" They thought then they both felt someone grab their ankles as they heard someone in their heads.

_"You both disire power." _The voice starting.

"That girl." Kallen said in shock.

"That is impossible she was shot in the head." Lelouch said as the voice continued.

_"Well I can give it to you both, we'll make a contract. I give you power and you have to makemy one true wish come true. Do you accept these terms." _As Kallen and Lelouch both answered.

"Yes, I accept the terms of your contract!" And then everything went back to where they was as Lelouch started talking.

" Say, how does a pair Britannians who distanin their own country live there lifes."

"Are you some kind of ratical." The commander said, then he saw that they wasn't scaried and the girl was holding her eye. "Hmm"

"What's wrong? Why not shoot, your oppenents are just mearly a pair of Britannian school kids. Or have you realized that those that kill should also be prepared to be killed." Kallen said removing her hand from her eye, the geass logo flowing in her right eye.

"Umm whats happening here." The commander said, his whole body shaking

"I Kallen Ann Kozuki command you all to ... DIE!" Kallen ordered looking into their eyes, the bird flowing into there minds making them do the command.

"Ha Ha, Happily milady." The command said as he and his whole squad pointed their guns at themselves. "Fire!"

Well that the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I know a lot of spelling grammers so don't tell me lol. Well this was close to the first episode I thought, soon the storry will change and you will see how. Thank you for Reading. Code Geass: Coed Return Chapter 3 coming out 7/18/11. Heres a Chapter 2 preview.

"Damn it, the white knight, just killed W2. Oh no I see.. ARGG." One of there troops said.

"My queen, I think its time to for use to make our presence know out there." Lelouch said to Kallen, giving her a kiss.

"Oh yes my King, I think its time for that white Knightmare to learn how it is to become ash." Kallen said kissing back. Then They got inside there Sutherlands and made there way to the battle field, killing any enemy in sight.


	2. Author's note

Woah, this is a weird experiance being back on, but I do believe their is somethings to be said for both my stories. 1. BOTH are coming back. I have been so busy in my life from high school graduation, to getting into a college, to a life changing car crash; I been through a lot. Now onto what I need to know from you guys, is there still a following for these stories and in Code Geass in general. I know I still fricken love the show and love reading interesting fics about such compleling characters. Please tell me in review or in pm if you want these stories to return. For all that didn't know, I started these stories with no real intent on what I was doing because I wrote them when my life was at its lowest, but then the Code Geass Fans came on and totally rocked my world and with that I thank you all!


End file.
